


joe and gabe's kave

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joetrick oneshots [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, it's a very jewish coffee shop like its not super main point but its Very Jewish, joe and gabe own a coffe shop and patrick is a usally grumpy costumer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nosaviors asked:<br/>dude can you do a coffee shop au drabble thing with joetrick where joe owns a coffee shop and patrick is a regular customer or something that'd be so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	joe and gabe's kave

joe owns a coffee shop called joe and gabe’s kave. that’s at least what he, his co-owner, and costumers call it. the fill name is actually in yiddish; as per request of his mother, who not only wouldn’t have loaned him money to start it up if the joint did not have heavy jewish ties but if gabe himself wasn’t also jewish, it was a no go.

it’s nearing three years since the two opened the place, and people loved it, jewish or not. they loved the cultural decorations, the cultural pastries they sold on the side, the respect for it overall.

so it really was a jewish coffee shop that was the coziest shop on the block.

back to the point, it’s been nearly three years and both are so proud of it. they have regulars that have been coming since the start, some ho came later one and newcomers.

gabe actually met his boyfriend, william, back when they first opened, love at first sigh, it you will (ha, get it?).

anyways it would be all too ironic if joe ended up dating someone he once served. and to be honest, he was so focused on the shop he doesn’t even think anyone would have a chance at catching his eye.

but of course, he was wrong.

for the last 4 and a half months, a small boy who’s name is patrick. he always had messy hair and glasses that seem way too dirty for even consider seeing through. he’s usually in a pissy mood, scowl intense and deep in thought. but there are rare occasions where he has a wide smile, and doesn’t leave right away, trying to chat up the taller one. which makes joe stumble over his words, apologize way too much more his lisp, and his face always red when the round boy had to make his exit.

today was one of those days.

gabe’s on break when he comes in, on the phone talking to his father in the back.

joe’s busy organizing the different creamers as his favorite costumer dings the bell. the currently bleached blond (joe will never let gabe convince him to do shit again, like the lip ring wasn’t bad enough) jumped slightly, a strangled noise coming from the back of his throat.

“hello! welcome to joe and gabe’s kave, what can i get you today?” he said quickly as he spun around.

the smiling costumer let out a small laugh, leaning against the counter. “can i just get my usual please, joe?” he asked sweetly, and the jewish boy just nodded quickly.

as he began to get the coffee ready, the other was humming lightly, tapping his fingers on the marble.

“what’s got you so happy today, patrick??” joe questioned timidly.

“all the stress is finally over, for now at least.” he started, grin on his face growing. “i’ve been working on an album for nearly the last year, and it’s finally over. i mean, it’s honestly just a demo that i’m going to send to places, but i wanted it to be perfect, and now it pretty much is, anyways, i’m fuckin’ excited!”

joe turned back to the man, wide smile on his face. “dude, that’s sick! i’m really happy for you.”

“thanks, joe. i, i like have an extra copy. like i was just going to bring it home, but i have a digital version so i don’t really need a physical. would you – do you want it? to like give it a listen?” he spewed out rapidly.

“i’d love too! i mean, like, don’t feel like you have to just because i’m here or shit, but yeah, i mean, i’d really like that.” joe replied, reaching over to grab a cap for the cup of steaming coffee, just the way patrick liked it.

“me too.” he quickly moved to dig it out of his bad, then sliding it on the table. joe was fussing with the cup, taking a deep breathe before giving him his order.

patrick slams the money on the counter top with a soft smile. “see you tomorrow, cutie.”

“bye, bud.” and with that, he was out the door.

it wasn’t the first time patrick had called joe a pet name, or anything like that, and of course he had to tell gabe about it, who harasses him day and night about it until joe makes a move.

so today, he took a chance and did. he scribbled out his number on the cup, high hopes in his heart.

he knew he did the right thing when he looked down and saw patrick’s number written out on the cd (and even more so when in around 10 minutes his phone buzzed in his back pocket).

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am back w/ my joetrick lol :'))
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this!!!!!!! so yeah!!
> 
> send me prompts @ uncensoredzayn


End file.
